pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Paola Borboni
Paola Borboni (1 January 1900 – 9 April 1995) was an Italian film actress whose career spanned nine decades of cinema. She also made a substantial contribution to theatre. She entered film in 1916 in the silent picture Jacobo Ortis directed by Giuseppe Sterni, and made over 80 film appearances between then and 1990. Appearing in several silent films before 1921 she was absent from cinema for some 14 years during which time she made numerous stage appearances. She gained notoriety in 1925 when she appeared in a show as a mermaid exposing her breasts which she saw as natural in the role but caused considerable outrage at the time. She returned to the silver screen in 1936 in the Mario Mattoli film L' Uomo che sorride. She went on to appear in films such as the Carlo Lizzani-directed film Ai margini della metropoli in 1952 in which she appeared alongside the main cast of Massimo Girotti, Marina Berti and Giulietta Masina. Between 1936 and 1956 her career was at its peak and her roles gradually became less numerous in the decades that followed, making a final appearance in the Giorgio Mosa film Blue dolphin - l'avventura continua in 1990. She died of a stroke aged 95 on 9 April 1995. Selected filmography Lo smemorato (1936) L'uomo che sorride (1936) Nina non far la stupida di Nunzio Malasomma (1937) To Live (1937) I've Lost My Husband! di Enrico Guazzoni (1937) Wealth Without a Future di Ferdinando Maria Poggioli (1939) Il sogno di tutti di Oreste Biancoli (1940) Giorno di nozze di Raffaello Matarazzo (1942) Una piccola moglie di Giorgio Bianchi (1942) Il birichino di papà di Raffaello Matarazzo (1943) Annabella's Adventure di Leo Menardi (1943) Finalmente sì di Laszlo Kish (1943) The Materassi Sisters di Ferdinando Maria Poggioli (1943) Il nemico di Guglielmo Giannini (1943) La freccia nel fianco di Alberto Lattuada (1943) La vita torna di Pier Luigi Faraldo (1943) Il ventesimo duca di Lucio De Caro (1943) Il viaggio del signor Perrichon di Paolo Moffa (1944) The Innkeeper (1944) di Luigi Chiarini (1944) La resa di Titì di Giorgio Bianchi (1945) I'll Sing No More di Riccardo Freda (1945) Non canto più di Riccardo Freda (1946) The Models of Margutta (1946) Cavalcade of Heroes di Mario Costa (1949) E' più facile che un cammello.. di Luigi Zampa (1950) Canzone di primavera di Mario Costa (1950) L'ultimo perdono di Renato Polselli (1951) Città canora di Mario Costa (1952) Ai margini della metropoli di Carlo Lizzani (1952) Roma ore 11 di Giuseppe De Santis (1952) Amori di mezzo secolo di Glauco Pellegrini (1953) Gelosia di Pietro Germi (1953) C'era una volta Angelo Musco di Giorgio Chili (1953) Condannatelo di Luigi Capuano (1953) Lulù di Fernando Cerchio (1953) I Vitelloni di Federico Fellini (1953) Terza liceo di Luciano Emmer (1953) Roman Holiday by William Wyler (1953) Santarellina di Yves Allégret (1953) Gli uomini che mascalzoni di Glauco Pellegrini (1953) Casta Diva di Carmine Gallone (1954) Rosso e nero di Domenico Paolella (1954) Il caso Mauritius di Julien Duvivier (1954) Siamo ricchi e poveri di Siro Marcellini (1954) I cavalieri della regina di Mauro Bolognini (1954) François il contrabbandiere di Gianfranco Parolini (1954) Mamma perdonami di Giuseppe Vari (1955) Mi permette babbo di Mario Bonnard (1956) L'oro di Roma di Carlo Lizzani (1961) I complessi di Franco Rossi (1965) Una vergine per il principe di Pasquale Festa Campanile (1965) Menage all'italiana di Franco Indovina (1965) La ragazzola di Giuseppe Orlandini (1965) Arabella di Mauro Bolognini (1967) Colpo grosso alla napoletana di Ken Annakin (1967) Quando le donne avevano la coda di Pasquale Festa Campanile (1970) Per grazia ricevuta di Nino Manfredi (1971) Le belve di Gianni Grimaldi (1972) All'ovest di Sacramento di Federico Chentrens (1972) Sesso matto di Dino Risi (1973) Bello cone un arcangelo di Alfredo Giannetti (1974) Paolo Barca maestro elementare praticamente nudista di Flavio Mogherini (1975) Nerone di Pier Francesco Pingitore (1977) L'albero della maldicenza di Giacinto Bonaquisti (1977) Suor Omicidi di Giulio Berruti (1977) Il vizietto 2 di Eduard Molinaro (1980) Cicciabomba di Umberto Lenzi (1982) Più bello di così si muore di Pasquale Festa Campanile (1982) Yes, Giorgio di Franklyn Schaffener (1982) Occhio, malocchio, prezzemolo e finocchio di Sergio Martino (1983) Amarsi un pò di Carlo Vanzina (1984) Vacanze in America di Carlo Vanzina (1984) Blue Dolphin di Giorgio Moser (1990) Notes and references This article does not cite any sources. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (April 2008) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) External links Paola Borboni at the Internet Movie Database Category:Italian film actresses Category:Italian stage actresses Category:Italian silent film actresses Category:People from the Province of Parma Category:1900 births Category:1995 deaths Category:Italian actresses Category:20th-century Italian actresses